ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Britain
Description Britain is the capital of Britannia, and also its biggest and richest city, and the city of Compassion. Reflecting its wealths, its streets are the best in the whole kingdom, and the city has lanterns placed at the roadsides. Situated between the Britannia Bay and the Serpent's Spine mountains, Britain has many interesting things and places to see. Directly at the north end of the city lies Castle Britannia, where Lord British resides and the Great Council holds its meetings. Britain is also the seat of the Britannian Tax Council and the Royal Mint of Britannia, where all coins are made. Britain is famous for its musicians, the Bards, who all learn their art in the Hall of Bards. Also interesting places are the Museum, where exhibits of times gone by are presented, and the Royal Theatre. The economy of the city is very strong. Beside the harbour with the shipwright, there is a big commercial district with jewelers, clothiers, weapon and armour shops, provisioners, a bakery and an apothecary. Also found is a healer. Iolo's Bows has its main branch here, too. Many trainers offer their services to adventurers. Britain is also famous for its tavern, the legendary Blue Boar Inn, and its vast Apple Orchard. Vast farmlands follow at the edge of the city, ensuring the food supply. A Moongate a little east of the city, on the other side of the Britanny River, ensures fast transportation. History of the city Britain is a really old city. It was once known as Akalabeth, before it was renamed to its today name. The city was one of the few to come through the Ages of Darkness with only minor damages. In Ultima IV, Britain became the capital of Britannia. The city was still roughly the same size as the others. This also didn't change in Ultima V, but three new suburbs, the Britannys, had grown around Castle Britannia in the meantime. Like the other cities, the Shadowlords haunted it regularly. l After the time of the Shadowlords was over, the city walls of Britain were razed, to make room for the expanding city. The three Britanny's were integrated into Britain, which began a fast growth now. By Ultima VI, Britain had grown quite a bit, and new places like the Museum and the Royal Mint had opened. During that time, the streets were bad, a result of the city growing so fast. By Ultima VII, the city had grown even more during the 200 years of peace, making Paws a suburb, and showed off its wealth. Many new buildings were constructed and the roads paved. Britain had risen to be the crown Jewel of Britannia. Despite a number of damages due to the Imbalance Storms (such as the vanishing of the Royal Mint), this place isn't threatened. (The city went through a difficult time in Ultima IX, but this is not part of the history, because of the dubious status of the game in the canon) Lore Inhabitants Ultima V * Annon :Member of the Great Council. * Donya :: Innkeeper at The Wayfarer Inn. * Eb :Busboy in The Wayfarer Tavern. * Greyson :fighting bard. * Gwenneth:shopkeeper at Iolo's Bows. * Justin :cook in The Wayfarer Tavern. * Telila :cleaning maid. * Terrance :keeper of the Apple Orchard. * Tika :barmaid at The Wayfarer Tavern. Ultima VI * Anya : * Ariana :holder of the Rune. * Arty :shipwright. * Cullen :baker. * Efram :guild shop keeper. * Finn :beggar with a strange humor. * Fyoder :weaver. * Gwenneth :shopkeeper at Iolo's Bows. * Kenneth :bard teacher. * Kytyn :curator of the Museum. * Lazeena : * Matt :mute man. * Max (U6) :armourer. * Nan: * Payton :innkeeper. * Terri :director of the Royal Mint. * Tholden: mayor of Britain. * Tiberius :healer of Britain. * Wilbur :works in the stables. Ultima VII * Amber :actress and Shamino's girlfriend. * Batlin :leader of the Fellowship. * Brownie :pumpkin Farmer. * Candice :curator of the Museum. * Clint :shipwright. * Csil :healer. * Cynthia :director of the Royal Mint. * DeCoup :shopkeeper at Iolo's Bows. * Denby :trainer in Britain. * Diane :keeper of the stables. * Figg :keeper of the Apple Orchard. * Fred :meat seller. * Gaye :clothier. * Gordon :sells Fish n' Chips. * Grayson (Ultima VIII) :arms seller. * Greg :owner of the tool shop. * James :innkeeper. * Jeanette :barmaid. * Jesse :actor. * Judith :director of the Bard Hall. * Kessler :owner of the Apothecary. * Losi :barmaid. * Mac :farmer east of Britain. * Mahoni : * Millie :recruiter for the Fellowship. * Neno :musician. * Patterson :mayor of Britain. * Raymundo :director of the Royal Theatre. * Sean :jeweler in Britain. * Seller :trainer in Britain. * Sentri :trainer and companion of the Avatar. * Shamino :companion of the Avatar. * Stuard :actor * Willy :baker. * Zella :trainer. List of Things to see This puts all of the locations into a easy to read list. * Apple Orchard * Blue Boar Inn * Castle Britannia * Hall of Bards * Iolo's Bows * Museum * Royal Mint * Royal Theatre Britain in Ascension The city was much smaller in Ascension, almost all of its previous history erased (by-product of the ridiculously small Britannia of that game). At that time, Aidon had become the mayor of the city. Having come under the influence of one of the columns, the people became cold-hearted. The Avatar ended this and the city returned to normal. Category:Location in Britannia Category:Age of Darkness Category:Age of Enlightenment Category:Age of Armageddon